


First Offense

by sequence_fairy



Series: Transgressions [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, non-consensual telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is trapped in the TARDIS, and the Doctor is not himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is what happens when I listen to David whispering my name creepily in the Jessica Jones teaser. It’s been percolating for a while, but now it finally has substance. 
> 
> My beta is the ever-patient [thedoctordanceswithrose](thedoctordanceswithrose.tumblr.com). Without her, there would be many more comma splices.

The TARDIS is dark. It’s cold enough that Rose’s breath fogs the air in front of her. Her fingers hurt where she jammed them into the crack of the front door. She’s trapped in here. 

With him. 

She shivers and wraps her arms around her middle to try and stave off some of the chill. So far he hasn’t followed her into the console room, but this is a dead end. Only one way out and it’ll be the way he’s coming in. She’s got maybe five minutes before he finds her; she can hear his sing-song croon as he moves through the corridors. 

It’s the same voice that woke her this morning, the same voice that’s been playing on and off in her head all day. She can only hold her walls up for so long, and he’s stronger than she is when he’s not even trying. So much for being a pretty terrible telepath, she thinks, remembering when he’d told her it wasn’t one of his strengths, that he’d have to be touching her to actually hear or see anything. 

“Come on out, Rose,” he calls, voice honey-sweet, and Rose shudders with revulsion. She doesn’t know what’s come over him; he’d seemed fine when she’d left him in the console room last night. A little over-excited, but that was typical after they’d run for their lives, or so she’d thought at the time. 

She’d woken up this morning to him sitting beside her bed, eyes blank behind the thousand-yard stare of someone who’s seen too much of something awful too often. She wasn’t that surprised to see him there, but when he’d noticed she was awake, his gaze had sharpened. Rose had a moment to think that he looked awfully like a wolf about to pounce before he was on her. 

She’d struggled, kicking the covers off herself and landing a solid heel into his thigh before he’d pinned her bodily to the mattress, hands wrapped cruelly around her wrists.

“What’re you doing?” She’d asked, and the Doctor had laughed. Rose had felt a chill skitter down her spine as she looked into his eyes. They were dark, and so cold. 

“You think you’ve got me all figured out, don’t you?” He’d hissed, and Rose had tried to buck him off, whimpering as his grip on her wrists tightened. 

“Doctor,” she’d said, voice breaking, “you’re hurting me.” 

“Am I?” He’d growled, and Rose had nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. For a moment, the penetrating gaze faltered and Rose took advantage, twisting her body to throw him off and tugging her hands out of his grip. She scrambled off the other side of the bed, putting it between them. The Doctor’s hands flexed around the air and the expression on his face changed from surprise to menacing intent. Rose ran without looking back. 

She’d been running since then, managing to hide out here and there for periods of time, but the constant alertness was draining her reserves and he always seems to find her. She hears him call out again, closer this time, and sends a whispered prayer to whatever god will hear her.

She’s never felt so alone on this ship before now. The TARDIS is so quiet, and she can’t feel it at all in the back of her head. She thinks that the Doctor had killed the TARDIS’ power sometime in the late morning; she’d heard and felt them land somewhere shortly before. Rose wishes she’d paid more attention to the Doctor’s lessons about the TARDIS, instead of watching the way his hands moved and his eyes crinkled behind his glasses as he explained things to her. If she had, she might have a hope in hell of getting the old girl running again. 

Without the TARDIS’ help, she hasn’t a chance of hiding from him really. Nevertheless, she stays silent and still, where she’s ducked behind the console, barely breathing while she hears him come down the hall. She’s hoping against hope that he’ll decide she’s not in here and leave. 

“Rose?” The Doctor calls, stepping into the console room. 

“I know you’re in here, I can hear your heart beating like a rabbit’s. I can smell you Rose, you smell like _fear_.” The Doctor’s voice is sinuous and seems to be coming both from his mouth and the inside of her head. Rose’s heart is jack-hammering in her chest, and she covers her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out as wicked pain lances through her temples. She fights him, and manages, just barely, to keep him out of anything but her surface thoughts, which are a swirl of terror and betrayal. 

“Found you,” he says, from right beside her, and Rose screams. She stumbles away blindly, and gets two steps on bare feet across the grating before he grabs her arm. 

The Doctor wags his finger in her face, “ah ah ah, wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, would we?” He asks, mouth turning up at the corners in something that might be called a smile if Rose had never seen a proper one. Rose shakes her head, and it feels like her heart is lodged somewhere in her throat while her stomach is in her knees, which are shaking under his gaze. 

Rose draws back unconsciously, and the Doctor’s grip on her arm tightens. She can feel his fingers digging into her skin, and knows that she’ll have a set of bruises there to match the ones around her wrists. 

“Please Doctor,” she pleads, “you’re scarin’ me.”

“Oh baby girl,” he says softly drawing his free hand down her cheek to cup her chin, and Rose forces herself to swallow the bile rising in her throat. 

“Come along Rose, I have a treat for you.” 

He pulls her along after him, and Rose goes. She is trapped, a prisoner of the ship that had once been her home and held captive by the one man she’d never thought would ever hurt her. Except he had, and he was still. 

They reach the library, and the Doctor all but throws her through the door. Rose lands in a heap on the floor. She doesn’t try to get up, but stays down, and she can hear the sneer in his voice. 

“You’ll stay here. I’ll be back.”

The door closes behind him with finality. Rose lies huddled on the floor of the library, shivering in the cold darkness.


End file.
